We're A Family
by lynnr5
Summary: "I hope so, because I'm ready to be a father."/ ONE-SHOT


Austin and Ally lay in bed, Ally's head laying on top of Austin's chest. They were both heavily breathing, their hair scrambled everywhere.

"Do you think it worked?" Ally asked, looking up at her husband.

"I'm not sure. I hope, because I'm ready to be a father," he replied, wrapping his arms around her small, naked body.

Ally looked up into his dark brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's get to sleep, princess."

* * *

Ally walked into the house, nervousness and excitedness rushing through her veins. The smile on her face just wouldn't go away. And she _needed_ to tell him.

"Austin," she called, running up the stairs to their room, "Austin are you in here?"

Her tall, blonde husband walked out of the bathroom in only his towel. "Austin!" she screamed, running over to him. "I have important news!"

"Can it wait until after I'm dressed?" he asked, chuckling at his wife's childish behavior.

"No Austin! It can't!" she exclaimed, gripping onto his arms.

"Okay, okay. Tell me this news that I just have to hear." He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him what she had to say.

"Austin! I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" she yelled, grinning at him.

"Oh my God!" he replied, looking down at her with wide eyes. "Are we really having a little Austin and Ally?"

She nodded. "We are." He leaned down to kiss her, tears in his eyes.

"We're having a baby."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Williams asked, clicking and typing on the computer.

Ally looked towards Austin, mouthing something.

"We would love to know."

"Austin, Ally, you're having a baby girl."

* * *

"Ally, why are you crying?" Austin asked, placing kisses all over her face.

"I don't know," she cried. "I just feel so stressed out right now."

"Shh," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her small, helpless body. "It's gonna be alright, Ally, everything's gonna be alright."

Ally looked down at her big belly, feeling a jolt of energy shoot through her body. She sniffled, her tears beginning to let up. "Austin," she whispered, "she kicked!"

Austin's eyes widened. "C-can I feel?" he asked.

He watched her nod and pulled up her shirt, exposing the large belly where their baby girl was. Austin put his hand's on her stomach.

Ally wiped another tear off her eye, and watched as Austin tried to find the kick. "Put your hand in the middle. You'll be able to feel her kick."

Austin put his hand directly in the middle, and as she kicked Austin had this look on his face that just couldn't be put into words of how happy he was.

"I-I felt her. She kicked," he whispered, looking up into Ally's eyes. They smiled at eachother.

He hugged his beautiful, very pregnant wife. "Why am I so lucky?"

* * *

"Ally please calm down. I'm new at this too. You're gonna be just fine, alright babe?"

It was time. Ally was going into labor.

"Austin," she groaned, "it hurts so bad." Her voice cracked at the end and few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I know, I know. We're almost there and then we'll get to see our daughter, yeah?" He was doing his best to calm his wife.

Once they made it to the hospital Austin helped Ally into the hospital where she was brought into a room.

"Here we go," she whispered, "we're having a baby."

* * *

Ally had just had her baby, little Alexandria Sophie Moon.

Austin made his way into the waiting room, watching as his best friend, Dez, ran down to him.

"Dez! I'm a daddy!" Austin cheered like a little kid.

"This calls for..." Dez began, "HAPPY DANCE!" they both cheered, jumping and dancing around the waiting room.

They stopped dancing and Dez hugged his friend. "I'm so happy for you, buddy."

"Now," Austin said, "let's go see my little princess."

* * *

Ally sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, blanket on her lap and Alexandria in her arms, rocking her back and forth. "I love you," she whispered.

She made little gurgling sounds back.

Austin walked into the room. "Hey," he whispered, kissing Ally softly. "Isn't it time for Alexandria to go to sleep?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. How about you do it?" She handed Austin the tiny baby.

Austin kissed the baby on the top of her head. "Daddy loves you."

He set her in her crib, laying her stuffed animal next to her which she grabbed and cuddled up with.

Austin walked back over to his wife, wrapping both his arms around her.

"How about we go make another one?" He gave her a wink.

She rolled her eyes, and slapped him on the stomach playfully. "Maybe in a few years."

"I love you," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Idk this was a random one shot I thought of.**

**Please review!**


End file.
